A Twist In Time
by Dawn Moony
Summary: This takes place in the year 2098, in the future. Mostly changed, new heroes, monsters, battle strategies... Hope was just a normal demigod, right when she had to go back in time to meet the seven. Read to find out more!
1. It all started when

**A/N: Hello! I just made this new story! I have no idea what I'm doing, I should be writing the other one...oh well! I'm doing both things...maybe more, but whatever! I'm a bit crazy today! *laughs maniacally***

**Disclaimer: Well, these are two of my characters. Although the rest are Rick Riordan's, I think that's obvious enough. Anyway, on with the story!**

* * *

**_Chapter 1: It all started when..._**

**Hope's POV**

Okay, let me say this quick. I'm sort of saving the world right now (Although it's been saved by many heroes before me) by fighting this guy who claims he's a child of Kronos and he wants to take over the world. I've never heard of Kronos having another kid, he only had the gods like Zeus or Poseidon... Still, it was hard. I was in a forest with my best friend, Jack. He and I were on a quest when this guy comes out of nowhere and fights us. There was no other option, but to fight him. Jack was fighting at my side. I don't know where I would've been without him as he the one who saved my life and took me to camp. No time for that now, I have to focus fighting to the guy who calls himself _The Lord of Time_, his actual name was to stupid to even say. So let's call him...Mr. Sassy-pants, it's a lot funnier.

"Hope look out!" Jack shouted as Mr. Sassy-pants strikes me, I was thinking too much. Everything became dark, I felt the air swirling around me. Wait, was I falling? I felt like I was falling or something. I only hoped for the best and waited until I could wake up.

I woke up on a bed, in a place I've never seen before. That was odd, I was wearing different clothes. I look around the place and notice I was in a bedroom. I stood up and stumbled as a wave of nausea passed over me, I stayed at my feet and walked out the door. It lead me to a hallway, there wasn't anyone in sight. I walked down the hallway and heard voices of people laughing. I instantly followed as it led me to another room. I entered and saw some teenagers, about a few years older me, sitting in a table. On the walls they were changing pictures of camp, I somehow felt homesick.

They all stared at me, one of them stood up. "Hi, I'm Percy. I'm guessing you're a little confused why you're here..." He told me, I stayed quiet and slightly nodded.

"Well, the thing is, we found you. You were literally falling from the sky." He explained and scratched the back of his head. Falling from the sky? That doesn't make any sense at all.

"Yeah, we also had to change your clothes. The other ones you wore were ripped." A tall boy with blonde hair and electric-blue eyes added.

"Where am I?" I asked.

Another boy, with curly brow hair, stood up. "This, is the Argo II." He answered looking proud of himself. Wait, the Argo II?! That was impossible, the Argo II is preserved at camp. How could these guys be using it?

"But you're not supposed to use it." I told him, the boy furrowed his eyebrows.

"Why not? I made it myself." He replied.

"What?" I asked confused. "But how? Nobody can use it, they're not allowed to. It was only used by Leo Valdez."

"What are you talking about? This is my ship, I'm Leo Valdez!"

No, this was definitely a dream or he was lying. Leo Valdez died a long time ago, it would be impossible if he's actually alive. No way.

"You can't be Leo Valdez, you died a long time ago." I replied.

"What? I'm not dead!" He looked at the others sitting in the table. "Am I dead?" He asked them, they shook their heads.

"This doesn't make sense, who are you?" Percy asked me.

"My name is Hope." I answered.

"Where do you come from?"

"I only live in Camp Half-Blood."

"No, that's not right. I've never seen you before." A blonde girl with stormy-grey eyes said.

"Neither have I." I said back.

"Okay, Hope. I'm Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena. Who is your godly parent?" She asked.

I stared at her in shock, Annabeth Chase. As in _the_ Annabeth Chase?! I couldn't believe it. She looked confused by how I stood frozen in complete shock, then they all looked confused.

"A-Annabeth Chase!" I stuttered. "You're Anna-" My voice faltered and I fell back, Percy quickly caught me and helped me get to my feet. "Oh my gods! Annabeth Chase! I'm your #1 fan!" I spoke up.

"What?" She asked confused.

"But wait! If you're Annabeth Chase, that means..." I looked at Percy. "My gods, you're Percy Jackson!" I said pointing at him.

"Did I miss something?" He asked.

"Oh my gods, does that mean...?" I looked at the boy with blonde hair.

"What? I'm Jason Grace?" He asked, I nodded excitingly.

"And you're Piper McLean!" I said and pointed at the girl standing next to Jason.

"Yay, I'm famous too." She said weakly.

"Hazel Levesque and Frank Zhang...!" I pointed at the other two sitting in the table.

"Uh...hi." Hazel said awkwardly.

"I-I can't believe you guys are here, you're my heroes. Oh no, I'm dreaming. I'm definitely dreaming!"

"Hope, calm down. I'm not sure this is a dream..." Percy said.

"It has to be, you're all dead."

"What do you mean?"

"Yeah, that was years ago."

They stared at me dumbfounded, was it something I said? Well, maybe telling them that they were dead is not the best thing in the world. Although everyone dies somehow, except for the gods...and immortals. I still didn't understand much about them and how they live forever and whatnot.

"You're not serious, right?" Leo asked.

"But-But...what year is it?" I asked.

"It's two-thousand and thirteen." Frank answered. My heart dropped, that couldn't be... How on Gaea?!

"No, it's two-thousand and ninety-eight..." I replied, my voice faltering.

"You're from the future?!" They all asked. I was too shocked to even speak, Mr. Sassy-pants took me back in time and now Jack is all alone fighting him. Oh my gods, what's going to happen to him?! Maybe Mr. Sassy-pants was very powerful...and a son of Kronos, or a sorcerer. I really don't know...

"Oh no, Jack! What's going to happen to him?! I left him there by himself!"

"Whoa whoa whoa. Wait a minute, who's Jack?" Percy asked.

"He's my best friend and I left him with flipping Mr. Sassy-pants!"

"Mr. Sassy-pants?"

"Long story."

"Let's all just calm down." Piper said.

"I need air." I replied and ran outside, up the deck.

There was a satyr outside, he was fighting a monster. Just one more hit with the bat and the monster turned to dust and left some of it all over the satyr. The satyr cleaned the dust off his bat and looked at me. He was a bit small for his size, although he looked like he wanted to fight more monsters.

"You're that girl that fell from the sky, weren't you?" He asked, I nodded.

"That was pretty impressive, care to show a few tricks?"

"Uh, that wasn't..."

"Coach!" Percy called as he ran outside with the others behind him.

"What is it now?" The satyr asked.

"This is Hope, she's from the future." Percy told him, the satyr raised his eyebrows.

"From the future, eh? Nice, so who wins the...?"

"Hedge, now it's not the time." Annabeth interrupted.

"Alright, fine." He replied and kept watch.

"So, Hope? Who's your godly parent?" Jason asked.

"Aphrodite." I answered.

"Wow, you're not like the others." Piper replied.

"No..." I said and gave out a loud sigh.

"Hey, what's wrong? You were kind of excited before." Percy asked me.

"I left Jack by himself! What if something bad happens to him?"

"It's okay.'"Percy assured me. "You'll see him again, I'll help you go back." I looked at him as he gave me a sided grin.

"Are you hungry? We have food here, if you want." He told me.

"I'm okay." I replied as I fell back and everything went black again.

* * *

**Jack's POV**

Just when I told her to look out, she got struck by Mr. Idiot-face. What? That's what I call him anyway. I didn't understand most of what happened, Hope fell back unconscious. Mr. Idiot-face walking close to her, I put my sword away and quickly carried Hope. She was completely limp, there wasn't any sign of her waking up. So I did the stupidest distraction that came to my mind, I took off my shoe and threw it at Mr. Idiot-face. It didn't do any effect because he laughed at me.

"You foolish mortal, a shoe? Really? That's all you could do?" He asked.

I ran out of options. I took out the conch shell that has been waiting for me to use it, and blew on it. It didn't do any sound, at least not for me. That's when lots of centaurs came galloping in with nerf guns, they distracted Mr. Idiot-face and they took Hope and I back to Camp Half-Blood quickly. I gave them my thanks as I took Hope to the infirmary, she still hasn't woke up. I sat on a chair next to her and waited.

About an hour later, I was still worried about Hope. She was laying on her bed, she was pale and she wouldn't move. I sighed and stood up, I was almost about to leave when Hope quickly opened her eyes and gasped for air. I ran over to her as she sat up on the bed.

"Hope, are you okay?!" I asked worryingly.

"H-how...?" She asked panting.

"He struck you, I didn't know what to do. You blacked out, I quickly took you here and..." She cut me off with a hug. "Hope...?" I asked, I could hear her crying softly. "Hope, what happened?" I asked full of concern.

"I thought I was never coming back, I thought I left you by yourself..." Her voice broke.

"Can you explain it to me?"

She looked up at me, her dark-blue eyes welled up in tears. I looked at her in the eyes and gave her a soft kiss on her forehead. Ever since I saved her life, we always had each other's backs. You might be wondering about that, so... I guess you'll see what happened now.

_~Flashback~_

_I was fifteen years old at camp, when I got assigned on a quest. I didn't actually mind, I assumed my dad would be proud if I went. Ares always wanted his kids to be brave and stuff. Chiron took my other two partners, Edward and Marcus, into the Big House while I was packing my weapons. I thought the quest was going to be easy. Although it wasn't a real quest, more like a rescue mission. Marcus came running in the camp saying he found another demigod, but a monster attacked them and took the half-blood away. I'm not sure if it's a girl or a boy who we're going to save, Marcus hasn't told me yet. I finished packing what I needed and went off to Half-Blood Hill, Marcus and Edward were waiting for me there._

_"I'm done, let's go." I said and entered the bus which waited for us, Marcus and Edward followed. We sat in the back row and started our plan._

_"Alright. Where exactly did the monster took the demigod, Marcus?" Edward asked him._

_"I don't know, I was too busy throwing apples at it." Marcus replied. He got scared easily, all the time. I swear, one day, that satyr is going to die from a heart attack. Did satyrs even have heart attacks?_

_"So, Jack, what's the plan?"_

_I got disconnected from my mind and quickly looked up, Edward waiting for my respond. "Oh right. Maybe we should look where you got attacked first." I suggested, they agreed with the idea._

_"That's easy enough." Marcus said and looked at the road. "Stop right there!" He told the driver, the driver slowed down and we got out of the bus. "Follow me!" Marcus said and sped off into the woods, we both ran behind him. We reached to a part of the woods where all the trees were torn apart and burned._

_"It's here..." Marcus said and hung his head. "I'm so stupid, I could've done something!"_

_"You tried your best, don't worry." I replied and patted the poor satyr's back._

_"Guys, look..." Edward said looking at some prints. "It might show us where they went."_

_"Let's follow it then." I replied. _

_We followed the prints and it led us to more burned trees, then we found a back pack on the ground. Marcus quickly ran over to it and picked it up._

_"This belongs to the demigod we're looking for." He told us._

_"We must be close." Edward spoke up._

_"Marcus, what was the thing that took...?" I asked._

_"A basilisk, a fire-breathing one." He interrupted and kept walking._

_"Look!" Edward said and pointed at a massive cavern. "C'mon!" He said and we all entered. It was very dark, I could barely see a thing. That was when we reached through a small passage with light coming from the other side. We reached the end and saw the most unpleasant view I have ever seen. Skeletons everywhere hanging from the ceiling, blood on the floor and a massive basilisk sleeping on a giant stone. Marcus tapped my shoulder and pointed above us, there was a girl dangling from the ceiling._

_"Is she...?" I asked whispering._

_"Not dead, but is going to die if we don't stop it." Edward whispered back._

_"How do we get her down from there?"_

_"It's a hundred feet tall!" Marcus exclaimed._

_Right on cue, the basilisk woke up. We quickly hid behind some big rocks and watched silently. The basilisk slithered up the wall, its eyes fixed on the unconscious girl. It was about to eat her whole, but I threw a rock at it. _

_"Hey ugly! Over here!" I shouted, the basilisk looked at me._

_"Yeah! Come and get us!" Edward shouted also._

_"G-Guys..." Marcus whimpered._

_The basilisk climbed down and came at us, I swung my sword at it. My sword bounced off his reptilian skin. It blew fire at me and I quickly rolled to the side._

_"Jack! You get the girl! I'll distract it!" Edward ordered then stabbed the basilisk. "Over here!" He shouted at it, the basilisk chasing him across the cavern._

_"How do I get up there?!" I asked._

_"Use the chains!" Edward shouted while running._

_I quickly took the chains and started climbing up, the girl was still hanging upside down. I could see a faint glow on the chain that just by looking at it made me want to take a long nap, but I fought that feeling. I took out my sword and cut off the chains then quickly caught the girl. She was about my age, red hair, same size as me... What the Hades am I talking about? I looked down and see Edward shooting arrows at the basilisk while Marcus threw rocks at it._

_"How can you kill this thing?!" Marcus asked throwing more rocks._

_"I got it!" Edward said and shot an arrow at the basilisk's eye, it growled in pain. "It's working!"_

_I started climbing back down when the girl opened her eyes, she screamed and almost fell. I quickly wrapped my arm around her waist._

_"W-Who...?! W-What...?!" She asked stuttering._

_"I'm Jack." I replied. "We came to save you."_

_She looked down, then back up at me. "I-I'm Hope." She said. I almost laughed, the name was a bit ironic. I decided not to do that since she was scared out of her wits._

_"I have to get us down." I told her._

_"O-Okay." She replied and held on to me. We touched the ground and we all ran for the exit, when something wrapped itself around my ankle and pulled me back. Hope called my name and quickly picked up my sword, did she even know how to use it? She swung the sword and cut the basilisk's head off as it disintegrated into dust. hope stood frozen and dropped the sword, her hands shaking. She sat down on the floor sobbing._

_"Hope!" Marcus called and ran over to her. "I'm so sorry! I really tried, I...!"_

_"What's going on?!" She asked._

_"You haven't told her?!" I asked Marcus._

_"To me what?!"_

_"About the gods and stuff." I answered._

_She looked at me like I was crazy or something. "W-What?"_

_"C'mon, I'll explain it to you." I replied and offered my hand, she took it and I pulled her up. We walked outside as I explained all about demigods and Camp Half-Blood._

_"So, if we're demigods, who's your parent?" __She asked._

_"Well, it's Ares."_

_"The god of war?!"_

_'Yep, she's not going to talk to me anymore after this...' I said in my mind. I thought she was going to be scared, but I was wrong._

_"Yeah..." I said._

_"Whoa. So, who's his parent?" She asked pointing at Edward._

_"Athena, goddess of wisdom." Edward answered, obviously hearing our conversation._

_"And his?" Hope asked pointing at Marcus._

_"Marcus is a satyr, he's not a demigod."_

_"Oh, but aren't satyrs half-goat?"_

_"Yep, but us satyrs have to disguise ourselves from mortal eyes." Marcus answered. "Here, I'll show you." He added and took of his fake feet, revealing his hooves._

_"That's awesome!" Hope said._

_"Yeah, wait until we get to camp. There's more over there." I told her._

_"Cool... Oh, Jack? Thanks for saving my life."_

_"No problem."_

_"I helped too, you know?" Edward commented. I chuckled while Edward kept complaining. Hope laughed, her laugh was sweet and soft and her eyes were blue... What am I talking about?! I have to stop. _

_She stopped laughing and looked at the sky, it was almost sunset. "Oh no..." She said._

_"What is it?"_

_"I-I have to go." She replied and ran away._

_"Hope?! Wait!" I called and ran after her, Marcus and Edward following behind._

_"Hope, where are you?!" I asked._

_"Wait guys, let her be. She did this before, she doesn't like it when people see her." Marcus told us._

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Do you really want to know? At first I got scared, but it doesn't last that much."_

_"Show us." I replied._

_"Fine." He said and walked to where Hope was. "Hope, I'm sorry, these guys wanted to see if you were okay." Marcus said._

_"Hope?" I asked and stepped forward._

_"Stop." She told me._

_"What's wrong? You can trust me."_

_She sighed and turned around. Her eyes glowing pink, then orange, then yellow, then purple... I look at the sunset colors, then at her eyes. They were the same color pattern, but this wasn't the first time I've seen eyes like that. _

_"It's terrible, don't look at me." She said and turned around._

_"It's not bad, Hope."_

_She looked back at me. "Really?"_

_"Yeah, it's not the first time I've seen people with eyes like that."_

_"So, there's people like me?"_

_"Yeah, I just don't remember which cabin..."_

_She smiled a bit. "Thanks."_

_"Don't mention it, c'mon." We went back to the road and called a bus, then we were on our way back to camp._

_"Who do you think your parent is?" I asked her._

_"I don't know..."_

_We finally got to camp, I showed Hope around and took her to the Mess Hall. We ate and all of the campers left to the Campfire, then Hope got claimed...the Aphrodite way. I remembered that her sibling had the same eyes, they changed depending of the time of the day. This happened when Aphrodite wanted her children to be more noticeable and she did that to them. Anyway, Hope suddenly was wearing a red dress. She didn't seem that she minded that much, although lots of male campers started flirting with her. We were both walking through the cabins, laughing and talking. She said her goodbye and went to her cabin, her eyes turning silvery like the color of the moon._

_~End of flashback~_

**To be continued...**


	2. A new roommate

**A/N: ****_Γασσου!_**** Means ****_Hello_**** in greek. I have brought you another chapter, enjoy! *keeps laughing maniacally* Also, I don't have the Mark of Athena or The House of Hades book with me so I'm not exactly sure what happens in some parts. Although I have an idea of it, just in case: ****_Yes, I did read the book. I just can't write the exact details._**

**Disclaimer: Can somebody say it for me?**

** Percy: *raises hand* Pick me! Pick me!**

** Leo: No! Pick me!**

** Jason: I want to say it.**

** Me: Go ahead, Jason.**

** Percy: That's not fair! *pouts like a little kid***

** Jason: Dawn Moony does not own any of us, except for her own characters.**

** Leo: I wanted to say that!**

** Me: You can do it next time.**

* * *

**_Chapter 2: New Roommate._**

**Hope's POV:**

"Can you explain it to me?" Jack asked me worryingly. I looked up at him and sighed, I told him when I woke up and met The Seven.

"Wait, you were in two places in different times?" He asked.

"Yes, I traveled eighty-five years into the past!" I replied.

"Wow, that's cool... I guess."

I stood up and almost zoned out, but Jack quickly caught me. "Stay with me, Hope." He said.

"Can you get Chiron?" I asked him.

"Sure." He replied and placed me down on a chair, he left and came back with Chiron.

"Hope, you woke up. What happened?" Chiron asked. I explained to him about me meeting Percy Jackson and The Seven in the past.

"Ah yes, Percy Jackson. Good camper, although he always got into trouble." Chiron told me.

"Well yeah, I've met him and the Seven."

"Did you tell them anything from the future?" He asked.

"Well, only that they were dead..."

"Alright, at least they probably knew that already. You may not tell them anything else."

"Why not?"

"It might cause trouble." He answered, patted my head, and walked out of the infirmary. Jack helped me stand up, we both walked outside and sat on a bench.

"Are you okay?" Jack asked.

"They're probably worried right now, I literally fainted in front of them and I can't wake up." I replied.

"I know it must be pretty hard all of this, but it'll be fine."

"I just wish I could tell them I'm okay or something. At least explain it to them."

"You'll figure it out."

My stomach rumbled, I haven't ate and I was hungry. We stood up and started walking to the Dining Pavilion, I quickly stopped walking. Jack looked at me with concern. "What is it?"

"Wait. When I was over there, I wanted to come back. Then I did. So if I want to go back to them now..."

"Oh no, please don't tell me..."

"When do you thi-" I stopped and fell down, everything was dark again. I felt some arms grabbing on to me, but that feeling left quickly as I waited. I woke up in the deck, Percy and the Seven surrounding me.

"Hope! What happened?!" Percy asked.

"I-I saw Jack, I think I know what's going on."

"But how?"

"I'm in two places at once." I answered and stood up from the floor.

"So, you can only be awake at one time?" Annabeth asked. I nodded and quickly ducked as a monster slashed through the air above us. The Seven took out their weapons, ready to fight. I didn't have a sword so I stood there waiting for the monster to attack, the monster lunged. Since it was too fast, I moved to the side. The monster attacked again and I was able to touch its snout, I said an incantation and the monster didn't bother attack.

"How did you do that?" Frank asked.

"Uh...children of Aphrodite can do that most of the time, it's similar to charmspeaking."

"Really?" Hazel asked.

"Yeah, look." I replied pointing at the monster, it sniffed me and left. The Seven staring in shock.

"Man, the future is weird." Leo said.

"Not really." I replied.

"Guys, we're here!" Piper exclaimed and pointed below them.

"Are we going to find Nico here?" Hazel asked hopefully, just like my name.

"Yeah we will!" Leo replied and descended the ship onto the ground. I glanced at Percy and he looked a bit sad about something, I was about to ask when he spoke up.

"Alright guys, let's go." He said. They all got out of the Argo II and I stood there not sure of what to do. The satyr was about to get off, but they told him to stay. He kinda seemed relived for some reason, but pretended to not be. Percy and Annabeth walked off together to some place.

"Um...what do I do?" I asked.

"Come with us, I'd like to meet you better." Piper told me.

I got off the Argo II and went with Piper, she told me she could charmspeak. I thought that was cool, not much Aphrodite kids can do that anymore. We walked around and I didn't even know where I was, Piper told me about Nico and whatnot. Percy came running over to us, he seemed sad about something. Although I knew he was trying to hide it.

"Ok, guys, you know the plan. Let's go." He said.

I raised my hand, not knowing the plan. 'Uh, I don't know the plan.' I said.

"Oh... Well you see, you were kinda unexpected..." Percy told me. "You should stay with Coach Hedge."

"But I want to help!"

"It's too dangerous, have you ever fought giants before?"

"No... But I still want to help!"

"Let her go, we might need all the help we can get." Piper told him.

Percy looked at me and sighed, then he nodded. "Ok, fine. You can come, but be careful."

"Sure."

"I would consider you as my sister." Percy said grinning.

"But she's actually mine... Half-sister, at least." Piper commented.

"Eh, let's go!"

I followed Percy and Piper, I didn't know where we were going. I found myself in what seemed to be a giants house or something, there were giant tables and everything. Oh gods, they caught us.

So, yeah... I was going to be entertainment for some giants who are the _Anti-Bacchus_, and the Nico guy was in a giant jar. Oh wait, never mind that. Ouch! That's got to hurt, he just fell down from the jar. Is he dead? No, he's just unconscious. Percy is already making a plan, and now he attacked first.

"Here we go!" I said as I threw a grappling hook and swung myself down the massive table. I ran over to the guy who was in the floor, he kept groaning and wouldn't shut up.

"Hey. Could you shut up, please?!" I asked him.

Maybe not the time to say that, was I being a bit mean? Well, he has been in sleeping in a jar for five days... Yep, I was being completely mean. I'll stop. 'Sorry, I'll help you.' I then said and tried to help him stand up, but chaos came.

There were some monsters coming my way, and a very angry giant.

"Um, are you in condition to fight?" I asked Nico, he turned and groaned.

"I'll take that as a no."

I kept kicking and punching as much monsters as I could, but I needed a sword. I glanced at Nico, he had a sword strapped to his belt.

"Hey, Nico. Can I borrow your sword?"

"...help...me..." He said lowly.

"I'm getting to that, but I need your sword."

I noticed he could barely move, so I took it. The sword was a bit uncomfortable holding it, but it was something. I slashed at the monsters that were attacking me when I appeared in a massive arena. I was on the bleachers, at least Nico was being attended. Percy and Jason were fighting the two giants inside, I couldn't believe I had to stay here.

"Mmm, I wonder what Jack is doing." I said randomly.

"What?" Nico asked half-awake.

"Oh, you're awake! Here's your sword back." I replied and gave him back his sword.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Hope."

"Hope?"

"Yes, Hope."

"Where do you come from?"

"Oh! I'm from the future, you see? I got struck by Mr. Sassy-pants and got spawned back in time. Now..." I stopped and everything went black again.

I woke up on my bed quickly with Jack sitting beside me. "Jack! I..."

"Hope, you've got to stop doing this!" He interrupted.

"That's not the point! Right now we're in this giant arena in Rome with Percy and Jason fighting two giants and..."

"Hope, wait a minute!" He shouted.

"What?"

"Chiron, said that you needed help."

'Huh?'

"Going back in time then coming back is not a good thing, what if you die over there?"

"I don't know."

"Hope, what you're doing is dangerous."

"I'm fine, really."

He looked at me with worry, concern and...pain? I didn't understand. I just wanted to help, I always do. I just hear that being a daughter of Aphrodite is not that useful, but I want to be.

"Hope, you have to stop, please." Jack pleaded.

"But Jack, I..."

He interrupted me and took my hand, looking at me in the eyes. "Hope, can you please stop? Do it for me, I worry about you."

"Jack, you don't understand. If I could take you with me, then maybe you would."

"No, you're in a really bad state. While you're over there, you're body here doesn't function like it's supposed to."

"What do you mean?"

"Try to understand, please."

He reluctantly gave me a hug and walked me outside, I had to convince him. I couldn't leave like that when he exactly told me not to. If I could find a way...C'mon! I have to think, I'm a daughter of Aphrodite. We have persuading skills, right? Ugh, I have to find help from my siblings.

"Hey, Jack. I'm going to my cabin, okay?" I told him, he nodded and I went running into the Aphrodite cabin. I burst through the door, everyone looking at me, with me saying: "Guys, I need your help!"

They all cheered, it was the first time that I've ever asked for help. My siblings quickly dragged me to the makeup station...wait, I didn't ask for this! I interrupted them quickly. "Wait, I only need to convince Jack to do something!" I told them.

"Then this is the most perfect way." One of them replied. I sighed and let them continue with their makeover, I guess I had to convince him this way...

* * *

**Jack's POV:**

I knew Hope wanted to help, but I didn't want her getting hurt. She told me she wanted to go to her cabin, so I let her. I walked to the arena and fought random demigods who wanted to practice, usually fighting helped me calm down. I disarmed the next the demigod that wanted to fight me, it was a girl. She was pretty good if you ask me, she almost knocked me off my feet.

"You're good," I told her. "What's your name?"

"Thanks, I'm Aqua." She answered. "And what's your name?"

"I'm Jack." I replied.

"Well, Jack, nice to meet you."

"Same."

She smiled and walked away, she stopped and turned around. "I'll see you some other time." She said and left.

"No problem." I replied, but she was already gone. I walked out of the arena and took a bath, I started walking around the cabins when Hope walks up to me... She looked, wow... It was odd, I've never seen her wear makeup. She smiled at me. "Hey Jack." She said.

"H-Hi..." I stuttered.

"Are you okay?" She asked. "Your face is a bit red."

Was I blushing?! I didn't even notice, I felt my face redden more. "N-No, it's nothing." I replied.

"Sure... Well, I wanted to talk about something... Do you want to go for a walk?"

"Y-Yeah." I said, my face feeling hot.

Why was I being nervous?! Hope was my friend, I never acted like this around her. Besides, Ares is my dad. I'm supposed to be cool about this, I was failing horribly. Hope dragged me to the woods, she was laughing and talking about when she was a little girl at school.

"So, yeah... Did you go to school when you were little?"

"Yeah, but I usually got kicked out." I answered.

"The perks of being a demigod." She said and gave out a laugh.

"Um..."

Hope looked at me again. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, why?"

"You're face is still red."

"I guess it's from the practice..."

"Ok, anything interesting you want to say?"

"Well, I met this girl named Aqua. She's pretty good at sword fighting."

Hope changed her expression, her smile turned into a serious face. "Do you like her?" She asked quickly, then she realized what she said and blushed. "Oh wait, I didn't mean it like that! I was just...curious."

"No, I just met her."

"Oh, okay." She replied and kept moving, we reached a small creek. Hope sat down beside it, I sat next to her.

"So..."

"Jack, I have to go back..."

"No, can we not talk about this?"

"Please! I don't even know if they're okay!" She said as she stood up.

"Hope, I'm not letting you go." I replied and stood up also.

"Jack, listen to me. Please."

"No! What if you die, Hope?! What am I supposed to do if you're dead, huh?!"

She stepped back, looking surprised. "Try to at least understand!"

"I try, Hope! I really do, but I have to think about what might happen to you!"

"You're not my dad! You can't tell me what to do!"

"Hope! I can't let you! I care about you!" I stopped, I didn't know where that came from.

Hope stood shocked and didn't speak. She talked again, but in a softer tone. "If you care about me, you'll let me."

"Hope, I...can't."

"I'm sorry...'"She replied and closed her eyes.

"Hope no!" I shouted as she left again, I caught her limp body and held her close. "Come back! Hope, please." I whispered.

She didn't move, I moved the hair out of her face and sighed. I picked her up and walked all the way to her cabin, her siblings let me pass. I walked over to her bed and gently placed her down, then I took a blanket and wrapped it around her. I noticed something on her nightstand, I picked it up. It was a picture of the two of us on our first quest, how did she get this picture? I smiled and placed the picture back down. I think that I might be the weirdest son of Ares, I wasn't like him at all. I look at Hope and kiss her forehead, I walked outside and went to my cabin.

* * *

**Hope's POV: **

I woke up again in the same bedroom as before, I sat up on the bed and rubbed my eyes. I felt really bad about Jack, I didn't want to leave him like that. I felt guilty and sad, I yawned and stretched.

"Tell me again, who are you?" A voice said.

I look around the room and didn't see anyone, then I saw Nico walking out of the shadows. "Who are you?" He repeated.

"I'm Hope."

"Where do you come from?"

"I'm from Camp Half-Blood...eighty-five years into the future..."

I thought he would say I was nuts, maybe I was. He still had a serious face, but I could see in his eyes that he has seen many things. Like he could believe in anything at this point.

"Why are you here?" He asked.

"I didn't want to come, it's Mr. Sassy-pants's fault."

His expression didn't change, not even a laugh. "So you're stuck here?"

"I'm in two places at once, but I can only be awake in one time."

"There's news, not good ones."

"What do you mean?"

"Percy and Annabeth..." He started.

"What happened?!"

"They fell..."

"Where?!"

"...Tartarus..."

I've heard of Tartarus before, I heard that at these times it was bad. Although in my time, it's ten times worse. Every single monster wants to kill half-bloods and they keep trying to crawl out back to earth...but that was because of...oh my gods.

Nico noticed my expression and looked at me suspiciously. "You know something."

"No..."

"You're lying."

"I can't say..."

"Why?"

"I can't say anything from the future...it might cause trouble."

"Fine, you're useless." He replied and opened the door to leave. His words stung, I felt awful immediately. I stood up and grabbed ahold of his arm, he glared at me and shook my hand away.

"I'm not useless." I told him angrily.

"Don't. touch. me." He snapped and walked away.

I sat back down on the bed and sobbed, I didn't want to be useless. I saw Piper walking past the door and stopped. "Hope, what's wrong?" She asked.

"It's nothing." I sniffed and wiped some tears away.

"Did you hear about...?"

"Yes..."

She sighed and looked down. "Annabeth was like my best friend, I hope she and Percy are okay."

"They are, I'm sure of it."

"I'm just going to believe you since you're from the future." She replied. I sighed as Hazel walks by and saw us.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"Percy and Annabeth are okay." Piper said slightly smiling.

"Really? That's amazing."

"Yeah..." I said and stood up, then walked outside to the deck. I saw Leo talking to the metal dragon that its head was the front part of the ship, I felt a sudden shiver. There was something wrong, the back of the ship was being covered with snow. It kept passing to the front, I felt the cold snow pass through my feet. Leo noticed and told the dragon to blow fire, then his hand was on fire. He approached the snow at my feet and melt it.

"That's odd, we're not on the north." He said.

I shivered again and a massive cloud raised above our heads, with snow falling down on us. Piper and Jason walked outside, shivering too.

"What's happening?" Piper asked.

"It's snow...?" Jason replied.

"Wait...Khione." Leo said.

"Hope, go down with the others." Piper told me. I was about to say something, but she interrupted. "No, go now!"

I did as she told and went downstairs, back to the room. I found Nico there sitting on the bed. "What are you doing here?" I asked.

"If you didn't know, this is my room too."

Now, I had a roommate... A very offensive one, may I say. I really didn't want to talk to him, so I was going back to Jack.

"Whatever." I said. "I have to go."

"Go where?" He asked, right when I fell back and everything went black once more.

**To be continued...**


	3. I got kissed by a son of Ares

**A/N: Hello! How are you doing today? I'm doing great! What's your favorite food?**

**Disclaimer: Leo, you may say it.**

**Leo: Dawn Moony does not own us...although I wish she did. *wiggles eyebrows***

**Me: No, Rick Riordan deserves having you guys more than me.**

* * *

_**Chapter 3: I got kissed by a son of Ares.**_

**Hope's POV:**

I woke up in my cabin, I brushed my teeth and went to have breakfast. I forgot I was still wearing yesterday's clothes because everyone looked at me weirdly. I spotted Jack eating on his table, he looked at me, then he ran over to me and gave me a tight hug.

"You're okay..."

"Of course I'm okay, but Jack...I can't breathe."

"Oh sorry." He apologized and let go of me.

Everyone was now looking at us. the Aphrodite table cooing, and the Ares cabin cheering. I didn't even know which one is worse. I quickly walked back to my cabin, I took a shirt and some pants then took off my other clothes. I felt like I was being watched and turned around, Jack stood shocked and frozen in the doorway.

"Oh my gods. Jack, what are you doing here?!" I asked him taking my shirt and covering my chest.

"I-I just wanted to see if you were okay..."

"Okay, but could you stop looking?!"

He quickly closed his eyes and turned around. "I'm sorry." He said.

"Why did you have to follow me?"

"I saw you leaving quickly, I didn't know you were going to change!"

"I'm sorry!" I said and got dressed. "You can look now."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

He slowly turned around covering his face with his hands. I rolled my eyes and walked over to him, I moved away his hands.

"I'm so sorry." He told me.

"It's okay."

"Do you want to have breakfast?"

"Yes! I haven't ate in two days."

"C'mon then." He said and took my hand, he stopped and let go of me. "Sorry, I..."

"Don't worry about it." I replied.

"Ok..."

"I'm sorry for leaving."

He lowed his head and sighed. "It's fine... But please, don't do that."

"I'm sorry." I said. "I really am..."

"I'm trying to understand."

"Really?"

"Yeah." He gave me a sided grin. "So, would you like to tell me?"

I sat down on my bed and he sat beside me. "Annabeth and Percy fell in Tartarus..."

"They'll be alright." He assured.

"I know, that's why Annabeth made a guide on how to survive Tartarus."

"See? They'll be fine."

"I know, but there was someone on that ship that I've never heard before."

"Who?"

"His name is Nico...I don't like him."

"Why?"

"He said I was useless, what's his problem anyway?"

Jack wrapped his arm around my shoulder. "Prove him wrong, you're not useless."

"Thanks." I said and smiled, he grinned. He was the best friend anyone could ever have. The first time I saw him I thought he was cute. Not saying that he still is, of course... I blushed deeply.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah...I'm good." I replied, still blushing. He laughed and ruffled my hair.

"You're blushing!"

"No I'm not!"

"Why are you blushing?"

I stared at him, he was slightly smiling. He looked at me and there was a long silence between us. I could see he was leaning in, I did too without knowing. We were inches apart, I shivered.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked.

"It's cold."

"Cold? Are you sure? It's kind of warm to me." He replied.

"Y-Yes...it's cold."

He wrapped both of his arms around me, I huddled in his chest. I kept shivering, why was it so cold? Jack took my blanket and wrapped it around me. "Hope, you're really cold."

"Is it because of me in the other time?"

"What's happening over there?"

"There was snow coming out of nowhere..."

"That should explain it."

"But I was in a room, I wasn't on the deck."

"I don't know, Hope."

"I have to go."

"No, Hope. Please, can you stay?" He asked pleadingly.

"Jack..." I got interrupted when he pressed his lips against mine. I kissed him back while wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Ahem!" Someone said standing in the doorway.

Jack quickly broke apart from me blushing furiously, I was probably blushing worse than him. Aqua stood in the doorway waiting. "Chiron is looking for you." She told me.

"Oh... Ok." I said, standing up.

Jack and I followed Aqua to the Big House, where Chiron waited for us. He lead us to a room and we saw Zeus, Ares, my mom, Hades and Athena. Why were the gods here? Chiron let us in and closed the door.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Because of you!"

"Chiron spoke to us about the state that you're in right now." Athena said. "And you have to be careful. If you make a wrong move, you might change history."

"Which is not pleasant if it happened." Zeus added.

"What do you want me to do?" I asked.

"My son, Nico Di Angelo. Do you know him?" Hades asked me.

"Yes..."

"He'll keep asking you to tell him things that he shouldn't know, try to be careful on what you say."

"Ok."

"Hey Jack." Ares said.

"Yeah?" Jack asked.

"Try to kiss someplace else that is _not_ the Aphrodite cabin."

"Why not?" Aphrodite asked him.

"Eh, it would've been better in my cabin."

"Fine!" Aphrodite said and disappeared with Ares.

After that long conversation with the gods, Jack and I walked outside. I went to eat, since I haven't eaten at all. Oh thank the gods they were giving pizza today! They actually made pizza in camp, since the started making bread and tomato sauce. We got a cow and had milk to make cheese. The satyrs always ate some when they got a chance. I took my cup and wished for some water to appear, and it did. Later on, Jack and I walked through the woods.

* * *

**A/N: Ok guys, I wanted to make something different and cool today. I'ma let you say what you want to happen right now. Don't worry, I won't choose only one person. I'm going to try and mix the ideas together! **

**Percy: *sniffles* **

**Annabeth: What's wrong, Seaweed brain?**

**Percy: We just fell in Tartarus, man...**

**Jason: Don't worry, bro. *pats Percy's back***


	4. New friends

**A/N: Well, I wanted to give a thanks to GryffindorGurrl for giving an idea on what should happen next. I actually had an idea, but I wanted to give a chance for other people to give their own thoughts... Did I just wrote a speech? Nah, whatever! Plus, sorry for posting late.**

**Nico: Don't I get to say something about this?**

**Me: Shut up, Nico.**

**Disclaimer: Nico is going to be saying the disclaimer today!**

**Nico: No...**

**Me: Do it for Hades sake!**

**Nico: Ugh... Dawn Moony does not own us, only her own characters.**

**Me: Good job! *pats head***

**Nico: Don't touch me.**

* * *

**_Chapter 4: New friends..._**

**Jack's POV**

Hope and I were walking on the forest alone, we were going to get lost one way or another. I glanced at her and saw her eyes shifting into different colors, but they were turning a dark purple. That meant it was going to be night soon, we didn't know where we were. Hope was pacing around in circles, but she couldn't remember where we came from.

"Hope, don't worry." I told her.

"We're lost..."

"We'll find a way back." I assured.

"How? It's getting dark."

She kept pacing, I held her hand and she looked at me. I smiled at her, she couldn't help but smile back. I spun her around for fun, she looking confused.

"Would you like to dance with me?" I asked grinning.

"I don't know how to dance..."

"Me neither, c'mon!" I replied.

"We're lost on the forest and you want to dance?" She asked.

"Yeah."

She laughed. "Okay, fine. I'll dance with you." She said and wrapped her arms around my neck. I felt a bit awkward, was I supposed to place my arms around her waist? She somehow read my mind, Hope took my hands and placed them on her waist.

"Uh..."

"It's fine, Jack. You were the one who told me to trust you."

"Ok..."

We started swaying with no music, but it was fun. We kept talking about our first quest and everything, even though that's just another story. I noticed Hope looked tired, so we sat down and rested our backs on a tree. Hope rested her head on my shoulder. "We're still lost." She said.

"Nothing bad is going to happen." I told her.

"Okay...but I think I have to go."

"Hope..." I stopped when Hope interrupted me. She leaned over to me and kissed me on the lips.

By the time we broke apart, she was already gone. I wrapped my arms around her and held her close to my chest, I didn't want to let go.

* * *

**Hope's POV**

I woke up again in the bedroom, I was on a bed with the sheets covering me. I saw Nico standing in the doorway staring at me. I shifted on the bed and sat up. He kept looking at me, but didn't say anything.

"Do you need something?" I asked.

"You know something."

"I already told you that I can't say."

"Who told you you couldn't?"

"Chiron...and your dad told me to be careful on what I tell you."

"You spoke with my dad?"

"In the future... How come no one has ever heard of you?" I asked.

He stood quiet for a moment, I couldn't read him. It's like he had no emotions, or all of them at once. I stood up, and approached him. "Just in case, I'm not useless." I told him and walked away. I went up the deck and looked out the horizon, my hands gripped on the railing. Piper walked over to me. "Hope, what's wrong?"

"I should be asking you that." I replied.

"What do you mean?"

"It's quiet in here, where's Leo?"

She lowed her head. "He's...gone, we don't know where he is."

"It was Khione, wasn't it?" I asked.

"How do you...nevermind." She said.

"She blasted Leo out of the sky? You had to stop an ice-bomb?"

"Yes..."

"It will get worse."

"Yeah, my knife Katoptris keeps showing me weird visions."

I stood quiet.

"How does it feel? To know what's going to happen, but you can't do anything about it?" Piper asked me.

"In simple words, terrible."

"It should." Said a voice, I turned and saw it was Hazel. "I don't know much about you, I'd like to meet you." She told me.

"Ever had a sleepover? Best way to meet someone." I replied.

"In a time like this?" Piper asked.

"It helps."

"It gives us Hope." Jason said walking over to us. I laughed, that was my name. Hazel and Piper smiled too, then Frank came up the deck.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"We're not giving up, because we have Hope." Hazel said, we all laughed harder.

Frank looked confused. "I don't get it." He said.

"Don't worry, guys. If we fall, we can hold on to Hope." Piper said, we all cracked up laughing.

"Yeah, Hope is so helpful." Jason said.

We kept making jokes and I was already on the floor laughing like crazy, I wasn't the only one. They all joined me as we kept laughing, Coach Hedge came up and looked at us. "What are you all doing at this hour? It's getting late!"

I stopped laughing and looked up at the sky, it was already sunset. I blinked, then Piper gasped when she looked at me. "Hope...?"

"Sorry... It's a new Aphrodite thing..." I said.

"Whoa, that's amazing." Hazel told me.

After all of that, I went back to the room that I woke up in. Nico was already asleep on a sleeping bag, I threw myself on the bed and sighed.

"Bad day?" Someone asked. I sat up on the bed and saw Nico awake, he waited for a response.

"Uh, yeah..." I replied.

"Now you have to feel what we felt, huh?"

"It's terrible, even though your stories are the ones who changed everything."

"Really? What's it like over there?"

"Um... I guess there's been a lot of changes in camp."

"Like what?"

"We eat pizza..."

"I prefer McDonalds."

I looked at him weirdly, the most serious guy in the Argo II likes McDonalds... Good to know. He sat up from his bean bag and took off his jacket, I stared at him. He placed his jacket next to him and noticed I was staring.

"I don't like being watched." He told me.

"Sorry... what are the things that you don't like?"

"People staring at me, people touching me, people that always like to joke around...and, well, people."

"Oh. So that's why you were being mean yesterday."

"No, that was something else."

I glanced at him, he seemed kind of hurt. You couldn't see it directly, I saw it deep enough in his eyes. As if he's seen lots of things, kept lots of secrets and has suffered enough. I actually felt bad, I was being mean to him earlier. "So, where do you come from?" I asked.

"I don't like to talk about it." He replied. "Why don't we talk about you?"

"Because I have secrets and knowledge to keep." I answered. "Why don't you like to talk about it?"

"Because I have secrets and knowledge to keep." He said. "You were saying?"

"Fine, we both keep secrets..." I said.

"How do you come here or back?" He asked.

"When I want to be there, I just do. And when I want to come back, It happens. I don't know exactly."

"So you can control it? Have you tried being awake on both times?"

"Um... no. Wouldn't that be dangerous?"

"Everything is dangerous." He replied.

"Good point, but I have no idea how."

"How did this happen to you? Who is... _Mr. Sassy-pants_?"

"He calls himself The Lord of Time, he says he's a son of Kronos."

"So he's a god?"

"Apparently." I answered. "He struck me, and I appeared here."

"So he took you back in time. Why did he do it?"

"I don't know, I haven't seen him."

He was about to ask something else when Coach Hedge shouted. "Alright, cupcakes! Go to sleep!"

"Goodnight, Nico." I told him as I went to sleep.

"Goodnight."

* * *

_~Next day~_

**Jack's POV**

I woke up in the woods, Hope cradled in my arms. I heard people calling my name when I saw Aqua running over to me with other campers. I picked up Hope, stood up, and approached them.

"Jack, where have you been?! Everyone has been looking for you! What happened to Hope?!" Aqua asked.

"She's...asleep."

"Can you tell her to wake up? Chiron is worried."

"She can't wake up." I told her.

"What do you mean?"

"It's complicated." I answered as I took Hope to her cabin and placed her softly on her bed, I sat next to her and gave her a soft kiss on the cheek. I took her blanket and covered her with it, then I went to have breakfast. After that, I went back to the sword practice arena and fought some dummies. Aqua found me and walked towards me. "Hey Jack, what's up?" She asked.

"Not much, just practicing." I replied.

"Cool. But seriously, what do you mean she can't wake up?"

"I'm not sure if I should tell you, but Hope got spawned back in time and she's in two places at different times. Although she can only be awake in one time."

"So, she comes and goes?"

"Yeah..."

"And she's your girlfriend?"

"Um...I don't know, I'm not sure. It's complicated."

"But I saw you kissing once."

"That was...uh..."

She laughed. "Don't worry, I know how that feels."

"You do?"

"Yeah. It was complicated at first, since he would always had to leave. Then I found out he was cheating on me..."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Nah, it's fine. I sort of kicked his butt."

I chuckled. "That's nice to know..."

"At least we have something in common."

"What?"

"We like fighting." She said as she took out her sword.

I smiled and took out mine. "Ever fought a son of Ares before?"

"Only you." She said with a smirk.

She did the first attack as I dodged and moved to the side, I slashed at her and she parried. It kept going on as much as I remember. With one move, I disarmed her and her sword clanged into the floor. I thought she would give up, but she used her legs and knocked me off my feet. I fell on my back as she took my sword and pointed it at me.

"I win!" She said smiling.

"You're really good...but not enough." I said and quickly stood up then knocked her over, I took my sword back and pointed it at her. "I win."

"Fine..." She said as she stood up, we drank some water and talked some more. She was really funny, and I found out she was a daughter of Demeter. She had light brown hair and green eyes. Even though she was only fourteen, that's one year less than me. She was cool anyway.

"Oh and this one time at school, there was this garden outside in the park. The teachers were so scared when they saw me making flowers grow quickly." She told me and laughed. "They thought I was a god or something." She cracked up laughing.

I laughed with her. "Wow, all I'm good at is getting kicked out of school."

"Whoa, dude. That's cool."

I noticed lots of campers leaving and going to the beach. "Agh! I forgot about the party today! I was going to ask Hope." I said out loud.

"Oh yeah... I forgot about it too, but nobody has asked me."

"Wait, would you like to come with me?" I asked her.

"Didn't you want to ask Hope?"

"I know, but she's...well, not here. Plus, don't you want to go with a partner?"

"Ok, sure. I'll be right back." She replied and left.

I went to my cabin and took a bath, I got dressed with better clothes and walked outside to the beach. I saw Aqua waiting and I approached her. "Hello." I greeted.

"Hi, can we dance?"

I laughed for a minute, I couldn't dance. I remembered Hope when she told me she couldn't dance and when I told her that I couldn't either. Aqua looked at me a bit weird when I was laughing, I apologized and went to dance with her. They were playing lots of different songs, I got tired and sat down on the sand to catch my breath. Aqua brought me some water and I drank it, she sat next to me. "So, did you have fun?" She asked.

"Yeah."

"Well, you should rest. You look like you haven't slept all day."

"I kind of woke up in the woods today." I replied and laughed, she smirked.

"Yep, now you can sleep in an actual bed. C'mon." She said and helped me stand up, we walked back to the cabins. I glanced at her, while we walked. She noticed and looked at me. "Do I have something on my face?" She asked.

"Um...no." I answered as we reached my cabin, I opened the door and walked in. I stopped middle-way and turned around.

"Hey, thanks." I told Aqua, she smiled.

"No problem." She replied and walked away. I walked over to my bed and went to sleep.

* * *

**Hope's POV**

I woke up in the same bedroom as always. Nico wasn't in the room, I figured he woke up early. I stood up and walked outside, Nico was on the headmast by himself. I saw Piper and Jason, they were both talking. I decided to give them a moment. I walked over to the headmast, but stopped. What was I doing? I should leave Nico by himself, he did tell me he didn't like people...

"You can sit down..." Nico said, knowing I was there.

"Okay." I replied and sat down, keeping some space between us.

The ship roared and shook, I slipped down and was about to fall more than 100 feet down when Nico caught my hand. I was dangling and trying not to look down. "Don't let go." I heard Nico say.

I glare at him. "What do you think I'm doing?!"

I saw Piper call my name, I look at the deck and see her looking at me in shock. I kept holding on to Nico's hand. I _really_ hoped I didn't fell... Haha, that's my name... Somehow Nico was holding my hand tightly, more than he needed to.

"Hold on, Hope!" I heard faintly.

I looked down for some reason. "Uh..."

"Don't look down!" Nico said.

The ship shook once more and I slipped out of his hand. All I could do was scream, only knowing that I was going to die from falling off the Argo II. Nico looked like he was going to throw himself off the ship. Which he did, I thought he was crazy. Why would he throw himself off the ship?! He can't fly! He reached where I was and grabbed me, the next thing I know we were back on the deck. I stood up confused.

"How...?"

"Shadow-Traveling." Nico answered.

"I've never heard of that."

"Children of Hades can do that."

"Okay..."

He didn't reply and left the deck, I watched him leave. Piper came over to me. "Are you okay?!"

"Yeah..."

"You almost fell more than a hundred feet."

"I know, but I'm fine." I said as I went downstairs. I knew being a demigod wasn't easy, you have to face death many times until you _actually_ die. And you had to get used to it every single time. I went back in the room to find Nico sitting down. He didn't bother that much to look at me.

"Thank you...for saving me..." I told him.

"Don't mention it."

"Ok, I won't." I said as I sat down. "Now, I know I shouldn't be asking but... Are you okay?"

"Do I look like I'm okay?"

"No..."

"Then I'm not okay."

"Look, I'm not a little kid! If you can say something then say it!"

"My mother died when I was little, I got stuck in an hotel for twenty years without growing a day, my sister died because she joined the hunters, I'm never accepted anywhere I go, my dad doesn't care about me, I had to suffer in Tartarus just to find the Doors of Death, and the the person I care about will never love me back!" He shouted.

I stood quiet. I'm not even sure if anyone ever knew that, much less me. He stood glaring at me, what did I just do? Did I just forced him to say all that?

"Is that what you wanted to hear!?" He snapped.

"I'm sorry..."

"Yeah, everyone is always sorry." He replied and stood up, I stood up from the bed and stopped him before he could leave. I was probably making things awkward because I grabbed his arm. He turned around.

"Hope... I don't like when people touch me, let go." He said.

"I don't care, now you listen what I have to say."

"No." He said and shook me off.

"Why do you do that? Can't you just think of me as a friend?!"

"I don't have friends."

"Well too bad, because I'm your friend."

"I barely know you."

"Friendship doesn't mean knowing someone, it means staying by someone's side no matter the good or bad times."

There was a silence between us, he sat back down in the bed. I sat beside him waiting for him to say something, then Frank entered. "Um... Were you guys fighting?" He asked. "The guys and I heard a lot of shouting."

"Yes, but it's fine." I answered.

"Oh... Why were you fighting?"

"It's alright, Frank." I said. "Don't worry."

"Are you sure?"

"She said it's fine." Nico replied.

"Ok..." Frank said and closed the door. I glanced at Nico, he stood quiet. I stood up and walked outside closing the door behind me, I was going to give him some space...

**To be continued...**


End file.
